Tsubasa ni Natte
Tsubasa ni Natte (Become Wings) is Eiji Kikumaru's Best of Seigaku Players single. Tracklist #Tsubasa ni Natte #Tsubasa ni Natte Remix #Tsubasa ni Natte (Original Karaoke) #Voice message Lyrics Kanji= 寝転んだ芝生　ふわり浮くキモチ サラサラと風に鳴る　向日葵のように… 「嫌な事あった？」いつの間にか君 僕の事見おろして微笑んでいる まっすぐな飛行機雲　汗かいたジュース そう！大切な瞬間は　きっと　こんな日常の中… 両手広げて　翼になって　その気になって飛んじゃおーかな！？ 上昇気流つかまえて　羽ばたきに胸焦がして おかしな顔して　君を笑わして　何か楽しくて　何か嬉しくて 不思議だよね　嫌なこと　全部忘れてる 自転車に乗って　鼻歌歌って 坂道を登ったら　陽射しが優しい 待ち合わせ場所は大きな顔の石 時間まで１時間！何をしよーか？ 人混の中　偶然君に気がついた そう！大切な瞬間は　きっと　こんな日常の中… 両手広げて　翼になって　その気になれば飛べちゃうかな！？ そして君の手を取って　あの空へ弧を描いて 僕は舌出して　君をからかって　何か楽しくて　何か嬉しくて 不思議だよね　時間経つことも忘れてる 両手広げて　翼になって　その気になって飛んじゃおーかな！？ 上昇気流つかまえて　羽ばたきに胸焦がして おかしな顔して　君を笑わして　何か楽しくて　何か嬉しくて 不思議だよね　嫌なこと　全部忘れてる |-| Romaji= Nekoronda shibafu fuwari fuku kimochi Sarasara to kaze ni naru himawari no you ni... "Iya na koto atta?" itsu no manika kimi Boku no koto mioroshite hohoendeiru Massugu na hikoukigumo ase kaita JUICE Sou! taisetsu na mono wa kitto konna nichijou no naka... Ryoute hirogete tsubasa ni natte sono ki ni natte tonjao-kana!? Joushoukiryuu tsukamaete habataki ni mune ko ga shite Okashi na kao shite kimi wo warawashite nani ka tanoshikute nani ka ureshikute Fushigi da yo ne iya na koto zenbu wasureteru Jitensha ni notte hanauta utatte Sakamichi wo nobottara hizashi ga yasashii Machiawase basho wa ooki na kao no ishi Jikan made ichijikan! nani wo shiyo-ka? Hitogomi no naka guuzen kimi ni ki ga tsuita Sou! taisetsu na toki wa kitto konna nichijou no naka... Ryoute hirogete tsubasa ni natte sono ki ni nareba tobechau ka na!? Soshite kimi no te wo totte ano sora e ko wo egaite Boku wa shita dashite kimi wo karakatte nani ka tanoshikute nani ka ureshikute Fushigi da yo ne jikan tatsu koto mo wasureteru Ryoute hirogete tsubasa ni natte sono ki ni natte tonjao-kana!? Joushoukiryuu tsukamaete habataki ni mune ko ga shite Okashi na kao shite kimi wo warawashite nani ka tanoshikute nani ka ureshikute Fushigi da yo ne iya na koto zenbu wasureteru |-| English= I threw myself upon the lawn A feeling casually drifted up Ringing throughout the rustling wind like a sunflower "Did something bad happen?" Suddenly you looked down at me, smiling A jet stream up ahead, a juice for when I'm sweating That's right! The most precious things are surely in this sort of everyday I spread my arms and they become wings When that feeling comes over me, will I burst into flight? I'll seize an ascending air current, and my heart will blaze with the flap of my wings! You give me a strange look and make me laugh It's somehow fun, and I'm somehow happy Isn't it strange? I'm forgetting all of the unpleasant things Riding a bike, humming a tune climbing up the hilly road, the rays of sunlight are gentle The place we arranged to meet was a large stone face One hour until the time! What shall I do? In a large crowd, I noticed you by chance That's right! The most precious things are surely in this sort of everyday I spread my arms and they become wings When this feeling comes over me, will I be able to fly? And then I'll take your hand and we'll paint an arc in that sky I stick out my tongue and tease you It's somehow fun, and I'm somehow happy Isn't it strange? I'm forgetting even that time's passing by I spread my arms and they become wings When that feeling comes over me, will I burst into flight? I'll seize an ascending air current, and my heart will blaze with the flap of my wings! You give me a strange look and make me laugh It's somehow fun, and I'm somehow happy Isn't it strange? I'm forgetting all of the unpleasant things Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Best of Seigaku Players